Broken Topaz
by AntiganyRaer
Summary: Her Diamond was Pink. Paz joined the rebellion but during the first war, she left the battlefield and fled. Her Diamond was shattered. Pink Diamond had created her on Earth and Paz loved her, and being one of the rarest gems Pink Diamond made, she couldn't watch the end play out and used one of her rare gifts in the name of love. But now she has returned for yet another gem battle.
1. Chapter 1-Paz

Chapter 1: Paz

 _Steven Universe._

Paz held onto the piece of parchment with the two words on it. Before her there was a house up on a cliff where the broken remains of a statue was. The wind rushed by and blew through her light pink hair creating it to go in every direction, during this moment the paper in Paz's hand slipped and flew towards the house. She took a deep breath as if to prepare her and headed towards the location. The sand sunk beneath her bare feet and caught onto her pants. Paz took a moment and stopped to stare at the sea that was before her. Beach City was a beautiful place with few people. On her way to this side of the town Paz had run into a few of them. They waved at her, started a conversation, and helped her find the house she had been looking for.

Paz began to walk up the stairs that led to the front door that was wide open. Inside Paz could see a small boy making something in the kitchen. He had black curly hair that looked like a puff atop his head.

" _And when the gems return we'll play cat island and watch some shows,_ _"_ He sang to himself. Paz knocked on the screen door and he looked up. "Hello!" He beamed and rushed over to open the door. "Who are you?" He asked with stars in his eyes.

Paz looked inside the house before looking back at the boy. "You must be Steven Universe." She realized. "I'm Paz. Is Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst here?" She asked once more scanning the house to see if they were inside.

Steven's stars were blinked away. "No. But they'll be here in a little while. Why do you need them?" He asked. Paz let out a long breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

 _Not like you need to breath anyway Pink._

"I was hoping to see them. We're kind of friends." Paz gave a half smile at her lie. "Are you waiting for them? Could I join you?"

Steven opened the screen door all the way. "Sure. Are you hungry? I'm making corn chips burritos. Amethyst really likes them."

Paz looked at the food he spoke of. It looked like mud with yellow chunks on a white paper. "No I'm good. But thank you." She sat down on the couch and looked around. It was a cute house. To the left their was a gem portal along with a door behind that with 5 gems in a circle. It must have been Pearls, Garnets, and Amethysts room.

"So how did you become friends with the gems?" Steven sat down with his food and stared at Paz.

Paz felt her heart stop. Quickly she stood up and pointed to the kitchen. "You know, that burrito sounds good. Could I maybe still get on?" She changed the topic. Steven got up and happily grabbed her one. "Thank you." Paz forced a smile and looked at the neatly rolled food.

"I like your shirt. It has that, 'Wise and Crazy' thing going on." Steven started another conversation.

She looked down at her shirt that said ' _Time is an Illusion' it_ had been picked it up somewhere in Rhode Island. "Thanks. I like your's too. It simple but flashy." Paz returned the complement talking about his red shirt that had a star on it.

"You know my mom had pink hair too. But it was darker." Steven pointed at a picture of a women with super curly hot pink hair. Paz's hand reached up to her chest as she stared at the familiar face. "Oh...did you know her too?" Steven asked after he realized the tears streaming down Paz's face. "Maybe you can tell me what she was like, how you saw her." Steven suggested.

Paz wiped her face and tried to stop crying. "Rose was amazing. She saw the worth in everything. And I mean everything. She saw the worth in me and tried so hard to protect what she loved. Although she had her faults like anyone. Rose trusted the wrong person, and I think she realized that." Paz looked at Steven. "If she's your mother then you must be all her and whoever she loved. What an amazing person you are already."

Steven's cheeks went red. "Wow. You must of really loved her too. To talk so highly of her."

Just then a bright light came from the portal and Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl had returned.

"Steven you wouldn't believe what happened!" Amethyst rushed over to him. "Garnet threw me up into the air and this plane was flying and-"

"Steven get back!"Pearl yelled and jumped in front of him, her staff in hand pointed at Paz.

"Pearl what are you-"

"Steven do as Pearl says. You too Amethyst." Garnet ordered. She had her gloves on and looked ready to hit Paz really hard. The two did as they were told.

Amethyst for the first time saw Paz. "Whats the deal? Who is she?" She asked in a loud voice.

Paz looked unfazed at the two gems reactions to her. She hadn't expected anything less.

"Wait, shes your friend isn't she? Why are you acting like this?" Steven intervened as he ran in front of Pearl and threw his hands up to stop the two gems from attacking Paz.

"FRIEND!? PINK TOPAZ OUR FRIEND!?" Pearl shrieked. She looked crazed and ready to slice into Paz.

Garnet looked at Steven. "She is not our friend. She's a gem traitor to Rose and the rebellion." Steven looked lost and confused. His hands lowered slightly as he looked back at Paz.

"Your a Gem?"

Paz looked away from Steven and the rest of the gems. "I...I didn't come here to fight." Was all she managed to say. She couldn't say they were lying because they weren't.

"Why did you come then? You know how we feel about you." Garnet replied coldly. She walked past Pearl and Steven to loom over Paz. "You know you're not wanted here. If your looking for forgiveness,"

"NO." Paz yelled suddenly. She felt small. Her gut felt like lead, her mind tried to speak of clever words to say but none appeared in her strained state. Seeing Pearl and Garnet was harder than she could have ever prepared for. "I don't want your forgiveness. I did betray you..I ran when you needed me most. I couldn't handle the thought of shattering Pink Diamond...but I didn't run because of her."

Pearl snarled. "And you expect us to believe you!?"

"Hey hear her out Pearl. She obviously has something to say, why else would she be here?" Amethyst intervened.

Reluctantly Pearl lowered her weapon and put it by her side and Garnet put away her battle gloves and sat on the couch. Amethyst sat on the ground beside her and Steven sat next to Amethyst. Pearl stayed standing as she glared at Paz.

Paz took a breath.

 _Are you sure you want to tell them Pink?_

"During the war...when gems were fighting gems, there was a human girl also there. Her name was Aurelia." Paz knew her hands were shaking as she spoke the name. "I loved her. She was there because she had to make sure I wouldn't be shattered. It was stupid of her. Rose saw her and told me. I ran and tried to get her somewhere safe but she refused. We faught and then a gem...humans aren't like gems, when their bodys get harmed they don't regenerate. But...I tried to save her, If I could fuse with her then she could regenerate with my abilities. When that failed I ran." Paz finished. She left out huge details but the memories were fresh in her mind and she couldn't...not right now.

Pearl didn't believe her. "Why didn't you come back? After all this time you expect us to believe that!?"

"Aurelia lived. I used my ability to keep her alive and we spent so many years together. However she passed not long after Amethyst was found. I did come back..but Rose thought it best that I grieve and explore the world that Aurelia never got to see."

Garnet stood up abruptly. "You always made rash decisions based on the excuse of love. You loved Pink Diamond because she created you, you loved Rose because she saw the best in you, you were torn the minute the two were on different sides. Your abilities don't work if you feel no love. So," Garnet walked over to Paz. Paz flinched ready for anything Garnet would do. Cast her out, hit her, bubble her. However she didn't expect the gem to wrap her hands around in a crushing embrace. "I believe you. Not once since I've known you have you lied to me."

In the moment Paz felt the unwanted relief wash over her. She grasped Garnet and fell to her knees with Garnet doing the same. She cried silently in Garnets arms. Awkwardly sitting in the same spot Amethyst and Steven watched the scene play out.

Pearl turned on her heels and opened her bedroom door and dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2-Field Trips

Chapter 2- Field Trips

"So you're a Pink Topaz?" Steven asked with the stars in his eyes.

Paz, who had been sitting on Steven's bed reading a book she had found, looked up at the boy. "I'm Pink Topaz. One of a kind." She replied with a half smile. Paz stood up and for the millionth time replayed the events of yesterday. Garnet had offered her to stay with them and be apart of the Rebellion again, but Paz realized things were different than before. Without Rose, it felt like the Crystal Gems weren't whole. Not to mention there was only 6 members if you didn't include her. Amethyst had said how a Peridot and Lapis Lazuli had joined not long ago but Paz had yet to meet them.

"Why are you the only one?" Steven asked as he grabbed her hand and sat her back down onto the bed. Paz knew that Steven didn't want her to leave and tried to get her to talk to him about everything so her mind wouldn't think of leaving just yet. The boy had millions of questions and Paz felt like each one was harder to answer than the last.

"I'm the first to be created and so after Pink Diamond was-" Paz left the unfinished sentence hang. She cleared her throat and continued. "It's impossible to create a gem when you're not around to. I'm sure Pink Diamond would have made more if given the chance. Pink Topaz's are unique to other gems. I can heal humans for a period of time, improve eyesight of other gems, I can improve a battlefield mood by manipulating the negative energy to positive amongst other gifts. However on a durably scale I'm an 8."

Steven seemed to only think that it was amazing. It didn't matter that she wasn't as durable as a Peridot or strong like Garnet or skilled in battle like Amethyst and Pearl. His eyes held the same stars as before and he looked generally excited. Paz smiled at Steven. Rose was the same way when she discovered Paz. It was a nice thought, Steven being like his mother with all her great traits.

"So, what do you do for fun around here? " Paz asked and held up the book she had been reading. "This book is nice but I need a change in pace." She smiled to Steven.

Immediately Steven grabbed her wrist and ran down into the living room where Amethyst was eating an old burger. "Amethyst, Paz wants to do something fun. You want to join us?" He asked her.

Amethyst hopped down off the counter she sat on and grinned. "Let's go to my kindergarten! Paz hasn't seen it!" She yelled and ran over to the portal with Steven. "Well come on." She spoke to Paz when she didn't move to join them.

Paz walked over to them and the familiar light of the portal encircled them and took them to the Kindergarten. It was desert like with holes everywhere. Amethyst ran to a small one.

"This is mine! Look I still fit!" The purple gem went inside the hole.

Steven followed suit and went into the one above Amethyst. "Look I'm a new Gem!" He laughed as he pretended to emerge.

Paz looked around at the gem drills. The equipment that put gems into the Earth. "I remember this place." She stated. Amethyst and Steven stopped playing around and stared at her. "It was a long time ago, before Amethyst emerged. I was here and I was told that the Amethysts that were going to be were for me to use if I wished. I hadn't even thought about it after joining the Crystal Gems."

"Did you see my hole?!" Amethyst asked.

Paz looked at the hole Amethyst spoke about. It was smaller than the rest and the only one that really touched the ground. "That is one of the best holes I've ever seen. It's not up high and it's the perfect size for you." Paz smiled. Amethyst blushed a shade of purple and the three began to walk father from Amethyst's hole.

"So what did you do for all the years you were gone?" Amethyst asked as they walked on and on.

Paz tried to keep her pace similar to the other two but found herself always walking faster.

"Well I lived on this island named Osaka for a long while. It was a nice place. Then I started to explore everywhere." She answered and stopped walking so Steven and Amethyst could catch up to her. "We should proably head back. The suns going down." Paz suggested.

When they got back Garnet was sitting on the couch looking like she was asleep but gems didn't need to sleep so they knew she wasn't.

"Hey Garnet! Where's Pearl?" Steven asked as he ran over to the fused gem.

Garnet sighed and looked at Paz. "Pearl has locked herself in her room and refuses to come out."

No one had to ask why. Pearl despised Paz and hadn't been seen since yesterday. Paz had expected Pearl to yell and scream and kick her out but so far, nothing. She just ignored it all together.

"Ugh. I don't get why she's upset. Paz is cool and not a traitor." Amethyst whined as she went into the kitchen to make some food so she could digest it.

"That's not how Pearl sees it." Garnet calmly replied as she continued to look at Paz. "Maybe, Paz has something to say to Pearl like Pearl has something to say to Paz." She implicated that Paz be the one to talk to Pearl.

Paz, who had ignored Garnets eyes to stare in disgust as Amethyst ate a banana.

Steven beamed. "Garnet, are you using future vision to foresee Paz and Pearl to become friends?" He asked excitedly.

"No." Garnet shot down. "I'm simply watching the situation. Like you and Amethyst should." She turned her head away from Paz finally.

Paz, feeling like she wasn't given a choice, left the group and headed towards the gem door. However she couldn't open it. "Garnet..." Paz called. Suddenly the doors opened and Paz stepped inside Garnets room. Bubbled gems and a lava pit covered the room, but Paz knew that Pearl's room was probably up the waterfall that was past the bubbled gems.

Hesitantly, Paz went up the waterfall into a room with pillars with many fountains that ran into a lake that was her bedroom floor. Above there was a large golden ribbon-esque decoration that split to all the fountains. It was a beautiful and elegant space. Marveled at the beauty Paz stood on the lake admiring it all. It took her breath away. No where on Earth did a place look this amazing and unique. Caught up in the moment, Paz began to walk around hoping to see more of the beauty.

"How did you get in here?" The shrill voice of Pearl asked behind Paz who, startled and unaware Pearl was behind her, tripped in the water and soaked herself.

Paz looked at Pearl who glared down at her, her arms over her chest. "I..I..I" She stuttered trying to find the right words. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say to Pearl. In-fact, Paz came into the room totally unprepared.

"Was it Garnet or Amethyst?" Pearl asked coldly already coming to the conclusion that one of the other gems had let Paz in. 'Your not welcomed here so get out." Pearl turned to walk away.

Paz felt the strain and blurted out the words that popped into her head. "It's beautiful!" She yelled. Pearl turned her head to look at Paz again. "The room. It's beautiful." Paz clarified. "I didn't know a place like this existed and I got caught up in the way it looked." Paz felt the anger diminished from Pearl slightly, so she kept talking. "It suits you very well. I expected more weapons on the walls though."

"My weapons are stored at the stop of the central water fountain." Pearl clarified but didn't loosen her glare. "Why did you come here? To make small talk? Because if so I suggest you leave immediately. You're not welcomed anywhere near me." Pearl started harshly.

Paz, who was still sitting in the water, got up and stared at Pearl. "You have something you want to tell me, maybe you want to yell at me and scream and wish I be shattered. Perhaps you want to tell me that you hate me because I loved Pink Diamond.-"

"You loved Rose too." Pearl snarled. "You loved her too." She repeated.

Paz was taken back. "I loved Rose too." She echoed. "But not like you did."

Pearl dropped her glare. "What?" She asked, confusion evident on her face. Her anger seemed to snap away at the sentence.

"I loved Rose but I never loved her as much as you did." Paz looked away from Pearl for a moment but then stared at her, her mind ready to say how she felt. "I didn't devote myself to her, I couldn't love her enough to help shatter Pink Diamond, you did. You fought beside Rose no matter what enemies you faced. You were her pearl. You could protect her and battle with her. I couldn't. I can't fight, I never could. You were closer to her than I ever was. I was so jealous of that. Watching you two made me feel like I would never be enough for Rose."

Paz stopped. She had said enough.

"I was...Jealous too." Pearl admitted, her cheeks a light blue of blush. "You loved so easily and when you told Rose that you loved her I was jealous because Rose was all I had and I thought you would take her from me. And right now, I'm afraid that your going to take everyone else from me. Steven, Garnet, Amethyst. I thought that you came back to take them from me like I thought you were taking Rose." Pearl's eyes began to rim with tears as she covered her mouth. "And I never hated you for loving Pink Diamond, because I know that you love without meaning to, but I never understood how you could love Rose and Pink Diamond. I don't understand how you could love a human I've never met and leave us without a word." The tears streamed down the pearls face. "I just don't understand you Pink Topaz."

Paz stood their stunned and watched Pearl struggle to get her tears under control. "I was afraid of what the gems would think. Me falling in love again but with a human. I kept her a secret from everyone, even Rose, until I couldn't." Paz stared at Pearl who stared back. "But I'm back now. And I wont run, ever again."


	3. Chapter 3-Beauty From Pain

_**The lights go out all around me**_

 _ **One last candle to keep out the night**_

 _ **And then the darkness surrounds me**_

 _ **I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died**_

 _ **And all that's left is to accept that it's over**_

 _ **My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made**_

 _ **I try to keep warm but I just grow colder**_

 _ **I feel like I'm slipping away**_

 _ **After all this has passed, I still will remain**_

 _ **After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain**_

 _ **Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again**_

 _ **And there'll be beauty from pain**_

 _ **You will bring beauty from my pain**_

 _ **After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain**_

 _ **Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again**_

 _ **And there'll be beauty from pain**_

 _ **You will bring beauty from my pain**_

 _ **Here I am at the end of me**_

 _ **Tryin' to hold to what I can't see**_

 _ **I forgot how to hope**_

 _ **This night's been so long**_

 _ **I cling to Your promise**_

 _ **There will be a dawn**_

 _ **After all this has passed, I still will remain**_

 _ **After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain**_

 _ **Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again**_

 _ **And there'll be beauty from pain**_

 _ **You will bring beauty from my pain**_

 _ **(Pink Topaz's Song)**_

Paz liked to watch Steven sleep.

As weird as it sounded, he looked cute and simply the concept of dreaming had always been one of Paz's interest. She herself had never dreamed in her existence but Aurelia always loved to tell her about the dreams she had in as many details as she could remember. Paz wondered what Steven dreamed about, maybe he dreamed of picking flowers in a field like Aurelia had many times.

He had just returned from being with his father and fell asleep the moment his head reached the mattress. Paz, who stayed on the couch usually writing on paper in gem text, waved goodbye to Greg (Stevens Father) and then went to check on Steven, which ended up where she was now. Watching Steven sleep.

Steven moved and suddenly he was crying while asleep. Paz looked shocked and confused. Aurelia had never cried in her sleep like this. Slowly she crept over the his bed and felt his head. He wasn't burning up. However the moment she moved her hand to his cheek she saw a pink carriage. Pink Diamonds transportation device that had been left behind. It was covered in grass and nature but Paz would have recognized it anywhere. Almost like she moved her own head, Paz saw the rest of the area. It was a beautiful place with trees and bushed but that didn't help to where it really was exactly.

It was an instant that lasted longer than Paz had meant. Because when she removed her hand from Steven he was awake and starring at her, fresh tears still on his face.

"Why are you crying Paz?" Steven asked as he wiped his own eyes. "You saw my dream didn't you?"

Carefully Paz touched her own cheek and realized it was wet. She had been sharing Stevens dream. "I'm sorry Steven. I need to go." Quickly Paz got off Stevens bed and ran to the portal.

"Wait are you going to that place? Take me with you!" Steven yelled as he jumped and tried to catch the portal before it took Paz.

Paz looked at Steven with empathy. "No Steven. You stay away from that place. I'll be back soon." And then she was gone and Steven was left behind.

The portal had taken Paz to a fence that had a sign saying "No Trespassing" and then at the bottom a little "please" was written besides it. The gem rolled her eyes at the sign and hopped over the fence. It must have been morning by now back in Beach City because it was early afternoon in Korea. Paz brushed through all the trees and bushes, her feet knowing exactly where to go. In no time Paz saw the familiar pink palanquin that had belonged to Pink Diamond. It was just how it was in Stevens dream. 5300 years had done little damage to it.

Paz knew why it was here. This is where Pink Diamond was shattered, the last place she had ever seen. Slowly Paz walked up the palanquin and placed her palm on one of the legs.

"Still feels like yesterday that I emerged from the Earth, you standing right there to see me." Paz spoke to herself. "Would you have made more of me if given the chance?" Paz's crystal blue eyes looked up to the palanquin. The curtains moved softly with the breeze, they were worn and ragged but the overall look was still beautiful.

Suddenly a small voice from behind Paz spoke. "My Diamond, there appears to be someone here."

Quickly Paz turned around and saw a large figure shrouded in a blue cloak. However the cloak did no difference. Paz knew who it was. It was Blue Diamond. And beside her was her Pearl.

"Yes. There is indeed." Blue Diamond replied. "Come here." She ordered.

Paz froze. What was Blue Diamond doing here? On Earth? At Pink Diamonds palanquin? The questions swarmed her mind but her eyes stared, unable to move or speak. The Pearl walked over to Paz. "My Diamond, it is a topaz." She informed Blue while taking her hand and guiding Paz's body to the large diamond.

"A Topaz? Could she be Pink Topaz?" Blue Diamond asked herself more than her pearl and gave a closer look at Paz. "Where is your gem located?" She asked. Paz had to snap out of it. Blinking away everything else on her mind, Paz looked up at Blue Diamond, her hands shaking wildly she pulled her shirt up to show a pink gem in the shape of an octagon right under her chest. "I...I...I'm Paz." She stuttered.

Blue Diamond furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is Pink Topaz still on Earth? You should have returned to homeworld with Pink Diamonds other creations." She had ignored Paz's statement.

The Pearl looked at Paz's face and back to her diamond. "Pink Topaz appears to be shocked at your appearance, My Diamond." She informed her. Paz couldn't help but compare Blue Pearl to her Pearl. Her Pearl was free and knew that not everything needed to be noted. Blue's Pearl, didn't.

"Paz." She snapped suddenly. "My name is Paz. Not Pink Topaz. And I didn't go to homeworld because this is my home, Earth." Without meaning to Paz got courageous. "Why are you on my home Blue Diamond?"

Blue seemed to get taller. "I am visiting **her** Earth. This was all her's." She replied as she spoke about Pink Diamond. "You were her's. What have you been doing without her Pink Topaz? Weren't you suppose to protect her? What have you been doing that made Pink no more?" Blue's voice caught an edge to it, she was angry.

Words hit harder than they should have for Paz. All her confidence was gone in a moment. "It's not...I didn't shatter Pink..." She choked out.

"But you didn't protect her either." Blue stated back.

Invisible walls closed in around Paz. She couldn't breath, but she didn't need to. She was a gem. But breathing seemed so important to her now. "I was not made to fight." She tried to justify but even to herself, she knew that Pink was gone because Paz had betrayed her.

Blue's mood changed and she drooped her eyes. "No I suppose you weren't. But Pink had told me that you could do other amazing things."

At the sudden change in direction the conversation was going, Paz changed with it. "The only amazing thing I can do, is love her."

"Oh really? I think perhaps it would be good to have you return to us instead of perish on the Earth." Pink Diamond grabbed Pink Topaz in her giant hand and held tight as she put her inside the space ship in a gem proof cell. Her Pearl locked the exit.

"Hey I don't want to go back! Let me out!" Paz yelled.

Blue Diamond looked at her sadly. "You havn't lost your obedience Pink Topaz. You're still made to serve. I can tell by the way you showed me your gem after I told you to." And then she left once more to finish her visit with Pink Diamond's memorial.

Paz tried to get past the technical lime green wall but it zapped her every time she touched it. She couldn't break out of the wall, she wasn't strong enough. It wasn't long for her till she gave up and sat in the corner of her cell. She didn't want to go back to homeworld. However once the ship started up, a jasper came over to her cell with Greg, Stevens Father.

He saw her too.

"Paz!?" He yelled once he recognized the pink hair. "How did? What are you doing here?"

Paz gasped. "Greg? You came here? Where's Steven? He didn't get grabbed right!?" She yelled as the jasper moved farther along the hall of cells and then turning a corner.

"No. Steven's-"

He was too far by the end that Paz didn't catch the rest of what he was saying. But the no meant that Steven wasn't seen by Blue Diamond. And Paz knew where they'll be heading first. The Human Zoo. Why else would Greg by on Blue Diamonds ship?

She was right.

In only an hour they had reached their destination. But it was a short stop and Greg was escorted out another way so they never crossed paths again.


	4. Chapter 4- You Don't Love Me

Chapter 4- You Don't Love Me

Paz had to think quickly. How could she escape and rescue Greg? She racked her brain for a solution. But nothing reasonable was coming up.

Then it hit her.

A Jasper guard passed by and Paz yelled for her to come over. The Jasper did.

"What's wrong? The cage too small or something?" The Jasper asked but she didn't really seem to care.

Paz had to act fast. Her gem began to glow a soft pink and she stared into the yellow orbs of the Jasper. The Jasper stopped talking and blinked multiple times. "Or...Uh..." Her cheeks went a shade of orange darker than her body.

Paz, feeling more guilty then she let on, cleared her throat. "Can you help me out? I really need to save my friend."

"The human right? Jasper 3-67-9 said you two were yelling at each other when she brought him in." The Jasper asked as she went to the keypad that would unlock her cell.

Paz nodded her head. "Yes! Him! He needs to be returned home and I have to do it." She left out the part that she was also going to stay their too. The green wall dissipated after the Jasper had pressed several buttons and Paz ran out of the cell faster than she had meant to. "Thank you!" She yelled to the Jasper and began to run down the corridor to find the door that would open to the human zoo.

"I'm coming too!" The Jasper called out and followed Paz in pursuit.

Before Paz could say no the two had already reached a locked door. In a fast motion the Jasper unlocked the door and the pink walls and floor of the human zoo opened up to them. Paz already knew her way around the facility, Pink Diamond had taken her here many times before.

"This way!" She ordered turning left. The Jasper copied.

Paz felt the guilt rise up in the pit of her stomach. This Jasper was merely her loyal subject. A fool who would do anything Paz asked of. All because the Jasper thought she loved Paz. Of course the truth of that was the Jasper did love her but not on her own. No. Paz had manipulated that factor.

"You were the Topaz Pink Diamond made right?" The Jasper asked as they ran through the halls, avoiding any other gem.

Paz turned right. "Yes. I was." She answered blandly. Another Left.

"Oh and of course we don't get.." An Agate gem boomed down the hallway as she walked in front of a group other gems.

Sapphire, Ruby, and Pearl all followed the Holy Blue Agate. Paz hide behind the corner and pushed the Jasper next to her quickly. If she was caught now she would be screwed. Quickly Paz tried to come up with a plan. Her options were low, her skills were also low. Not to mention that Sapphire and Ruby were separated so that meant that they were undercover. If she let on that she knew the three of them then she could ruin it for them to.

Paz began to panic. She couldn't come up with anything. She had no plan forming and soon she began to not think strait at all as the panic rose up inside her as the group of gems walked closer, the Agate's voice becoming more and more clear. It was useless, Paz had thought she was able to handle this but she couldn't. Her inner self screamed at her. Tearing out every rational thought like a black hole. Sending it to a void of nothing.

 _You weren't made for this!_  
 _Pink you can't do this! You have no idea what you're doing! Give up! Go back to Homeworld and let everything happen without you! Whats the point in saving Greg? The others are on it. Why would they need a gem like you?_

Paz slide down the wall and hugged her knees. She could here the voices coming closer.

Suddenly the Jasper's hand fell onto her shoulders. "Here. Let me help." She smiled sweetly. For the first time Paz noticed that the Jasper had a red stripe that started from the base of her neck and reached up to a point right under the right side of her lips. It reminded Paz that all gems, even Jaspers, were unique.

"O-okay." Paz agreed and with some help stood back up. She decided to name the Jasper, she named her Jay.

Jay gave her a reassuring smile and turned the corner they had been hiding around. Paz, feeling very uncertain and scared, followed.

The Agate looked at the Jasper. "What are you doing out here!?" She yelled.

Without missing a beat Jay responded back in a confident manner. "Blue Diamond asked me to escort her guest around the facility."

"Guest?" Holy Blue raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Paz took this as her Que to make the lie seem real. She stepped out from behind Jay and put on her best neutral face. Pearl instantly recognized her along with Sapphire and Ruby but said nothing. Only watched.

"Yes. Guest. I am Pink Topaz." Paz cringed at saying that. "Jay...sper was just taking me to the room where all the..." Paz froze for a beat. "Rose Quarts are bubbled so I can repay my respects to my fallen diamond properly." She finished.

"Oh! Of course! Right then. Carry on Jasper." The Holy Blue Agate continued walking and went right back to what she had been talking about before they showed up.

Pearl, staying a few feet behind the group looked at Paz. "What are you doing here!?" She cried.

"Blue Diamond snatched me up and wants to take me back to homeworld but then Greg got captured and I was going to save him and return back." Paz hastily explained. "Look I have an idea. But you have to get Greg now...wait! If your here then where's Steven?" Paz finally took notice.

Pearl shook her head. "He's here but to save Greg. We'll keep doing what we are and you do what you have to." The gem smiled at Paz. "Be careful too." Then she ran to catch up with Ruby and Sapphire to give them the update.

"Right." Paz inhaled and looked at Jay. "Okay so change of plans. We gotta head to the Rose Quartz room. I'm sure Blue Diamond is there and once I'm inside I'll need you to lock the door behind me. Then get back to the ship and act like you were there the whole time."

Jay nodded. "Okay."

It didn't take them long to find the room and like Paz had predicted, Blue Diamond was in there. But so was Yellow Diamond.

The door was already locked behind Paz after she noticed this fact. The two diamonds seemed to have been discussing something but stopped and looked at her.

"Pink Topaz?" Blue questioned. "How did you get-"

Paz cut her off. "I wont go to homeworld." She started.

"Blue...is this **her** Topaz?" Yellow Diamond asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Blue nodded her head then spoke. "What do you mean you wont?" Her Pearl looked between Paz and her Diamond.

Paz took an unnecessary breath. She was Paz. She didn't belong to anyone and she got to chose her own life. And she was going to let the diamonds know that. "I mean that I wont be going to homeworld. Not now. Not Ever. Pink Diamond gave me Earth has my home, it is where I was created and it's the place I love. She may be shattered but what she gave me is still mine. I am allowed to make my own choices because that is how I was made. There are things on Earth that homeworld will never have. If you feel even the smallest love for Pink Diamond, which I know you do. Why else would you be mourning her still? You'll let me go without a fight."

Blue Diamond pondered over her words. "Alright. Return to Earth and cherish the few moments you have left I suppose."

And that was that. Suddenly the Holy Blue Agate entered the room with Ruby and Sapphire and Pearl and Amethyst who had joined them. Paz, out of the corner of her eye saw Greg and Steven sneak out of the door and followed suit. A few seconds later the rest of them as well. Greg and Steven hide behind Amethyst as Holy Blue talked about the diamonds as if they were gods. Paz began to follow them.

However Paz saw Jay waiting. "What are you doing? I thought the plan was you go back to the ship." She asked and stopped following to talk to Jay.

Jay coughed. "I didn't want to leave you. I don't want to. Ever...Kinda weird I know but.."

Paz felt the guilt hit her again. "No. That's not how you feel. Please go back to the ship and forget you ever met me." She began to run to get to the others and leave the human zoo as fast as possible.

She had run until seeing the ship the other gems had come here on. Holy Blue was fangeming without realizing that Steven and Greg were sneaking past her. And when she did, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl took care of her pretty fast. Paz began to board the ship.

"Wait! Pink Topaz! Take me with you!" Jay yelled out as she caught up with them.

"Paz?" Steven whispered in confusion.

Fed up and angry at herself that she made Jay like that, Paz walked up to her. "I didn't want to do this earlier encase you ran back to the diamonds and I didn't want to do it in front of Steven and the Crystal Gems but looks like I have no choice." She ranted and grabbed Jay's uniform by the collar and smashed their lips together.

When Paz pulled away she had a hard glare set in her crystal blue eyes." _ **You don't love me.**_ "She stated and boarded the ship once more to finally to return to Earth, leaving a confused and disoriented Jay behind.


End file.
